This invention relates to a conductive plug device, and more particularly to a conductive plug device which can prevent dusts and impurities from entering the conductive plug device.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional conductive plug device 10 comprises a slot 101 receiving a slide block 14, a post 141 disposed on the slide block 14 contacting a conductive plate 13, a curved plate 111 disposed in an interior of the conventional conductive plug device 10, and two blades 11 connected to two wires 12. However, the contact area between the conductive plate 13 and the curved plate 111 is very small. When water, dust or impurity enters the conventional conductive plug device 10, the conductivity between the conductive plate 13 and the curved plate 111 will be poor so that the conventional conductive plug device 10 may be short circuit.